La túnica perfecta
by Hojaverde
Summary: Odisea Malkin tiene el surtido de telas más grandes del mundo mágico, pero ninguna parece complacer el exigente gusto de Draco Malfoy. Slash! DMHP


N/A: Fic escrito para el Dracothon con motivo de celebrar el 30 cumpleaños de Draco.

DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío. Intenté quedarme la túnica, pero Draco me mandó un crucio. Bueno, Odisea sí es mía, sí.

**LA TÚNICA PERFECTA**

- ¿Es que no lo ve? Es demasiado manzana.

Odisea Malkin, hija de la Madame Malkin que Harry había conocido a los once años, ahogó un resoplido en la última de las telas rechazadas y fue hacia la trastienda para realizar la misma búsqueda por séptima vez consecutiva. Harry masajeó sus ojos por debajo de las gafas y se sentó junto al escabel que Draco ocupaba desde hacía exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Sabía el preciso instante en que tendría que haberse callado. Draco había llegado mucho más sonriente que de costumbre, con ese gesto de ser superior que pocas veces mostraba en casa. Harry había sabido de inmediato que la jefatura de Slytherin era suya, pero nunca había esperado que en vez del cantado puesto de profesor de pociones Draco hubiese conseguido el de DCAO. Tamaña sorpresa había dado paso a un polvo explosivo y juguetón en la alfombra que había dejado a Harry en tal estado de paranoia amorosa que su lengua había actuado por voluntad propia. _Te voy a regalar la túnica más perfecta para tu primer día, profesor. _Tarde supo que para Draco _perfecta_ era un adjetivo de difícil consecución y que aunaba tres requisitos: calidad de tejido insuperable, confeccionada a medida y de un específico color.

- Draco, ¿estás seguro de que ninguna de las telas se aproxima a lo que buscas?

Otro error. La ceja alzada de Draco y su fruncimiento de labios no indicaban nada bueno. Por un momento, Harry se sintió otra vez aquel niño flacucho y anodino de once años que no sabía muy bien que decir ante aquel niño de pelo soleado y mirada intimidante.

- No.

Harry observó las telas desplegadas sobre la mesa y descubrió que, al menos, cinco de las seis eran verde Slytherin para él. No perdía nada por poner a prueba sus poderes de persuasión.

- ¿Qué me dices de ésta?

- Demasiado clara.

- ¿Y esta otra?

- Demasiado oscura.

- Ésta está bien.

- Parece un tributo al Avada Kedavra.

- ¿Tal vez ésta?

- Es opaca, Harry. No tiene el brillo Slytherin.

- Entonces ésta.

- ¿Bromeas? Brillo sí, pero sin parecer un lumos andante, gracias.

Vale, estaba claro que sus poderes de persuasión no funcionaban. Iba a sugerir volver a casa para traerle a Odisea una muestra que le facilitase la labor, cuando la bruja regresó levitando una nueva bobina de tela.

- Creo que ya he encontrado lo que busca, señor Malfoy.

Harry sabía que no. El ceño fruncido, la mirada entrecerrada, la mueca de desagrado en sus labios anunciaban a las leguas que ese verde tampoco cumplía con las expectativas. Siempre era difícil cumplir con las de Draco, pero nada le ponía más sibarita y quisquilloso que ir de compras. Madame Malkin hija parecía a punto del colapso.

- Bien… Creo que no quedan más verdes en mi tienda, señor Malfoy.

- Una lástima, señorita Malkin. Siempre había encontrado aquí lo que buscaba. Tendremos que buscar un surtido mejor.

- Echaré un último vistazo, de todas formas.

Por los pasos enérgicos con los que se alejó, Harry estaba seguro de que Odisea iba a soltar dos o tres maldiciones en privado, en vez de seguir buscando nuevos rechazos. Draco bajó del escabel, arrugando su nariz puntiaguda y enfurruñado como un niño de tres años. Solo que no tenía tres años, el pelo obedecía fiel cada uno de sus movimientos y la ropa definitivamente adoraba vivir en su cuerpo. Por mucho que luchó contra sí mismo, Harry no pudo evitar derretirse ante la vista.

- No me pongas cara de hipogrifo degollado, Harry. Si no me gusta, no me gusta.

Harry levantó las manos a modo de disculpa y apoyó la mejilla sobre la mesa, dándose por vencido.

- Está bien. Es tu regalo y tiene que gustarte. Buscaremos cuanto sea necesario.

- Gracias.

Dos segundos más tarde, una mano de dedos finos y largos acariciaba su pelo y su mejilla al descubierto. Ésas eran las cosas que le enamoraban de Draco. Podía pasar de ser un mimado caprichoso a regalarte el gesto más desinteresado y tierno. Y a su lado, era mucho más lo segundo que lo primero. Harry se dejó mimar un buen rato, entre la caricia de Draco a un lado de su cara y el sedoso tacto de la tela en el opuesto. Sus ojos fijos en los grises, que ya no auguraban ninguna tormenta. Al contrario, parecían haberse quedado también enganchados en los suyos, a excepción de aquellos fugaces vistazos a la tela sobre la mesa. Era intenso y precioso y Harry sólo quería que Odisea tropezase en algún escalón y no pudiese volver a salir de la trastienda.

Pero salió, levitando dos bobinas más de un verde botella desteñido y un horrible tono pistacho. Harry creyó que aquello era el acabose definitivo de su momento perfecto, aunque Draco volvió a sorprenderle, tomando la tela sobre la que él se había apoyado y sonriéndole amable a Odisea.

- Señorita Malkin, ya me he decidido. Quiero ésta.

- Pero señor Malfoy, ése es un verde esmeralda.

- Qué curioso, porque hace diez minutos usted aseguraba que era justo el color de mi casa.

Las mejillas de Odisea se llenaron de un rubor imposible de disimular. Aunque todo el disgusto que podía tener, se disipó al escuchar el encargo de diez túnicas de una de las telas más costosas de su tienda. Por lo que su mejilla podría decir, Harry estaba de acuerdo en que valía cada galeón invertido en ella. Aún así, anticipando golosamente la respuesta, al llegar a casa le preguntó a Draco el motivo de que eligiese justo ésa.

- ¿No es evidente? Es verde Harry.

Y la alfombra comenzó a estremecerse.

FIN


End file.
